


The best laid plans...

by SteveM



Series: Building A Better World [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: When things go wrong for Kara while researching her latest story Kate has to save the day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Building A Better World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837882
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers had to admit she was impressed. The hype over the redevelopment of Detroit had been building since, well, since before the Crisis. Which, technically, meant before this Earth had even existed though she still wasn’t entirely sure about the metaphysics behind that one so her inner editor settled for ‘a long time’. As much as she’d worried about it being some secret plan by Lex or Maxwell Lord or one of a dozen other suspiciously rich ‘perfectly legitimate businessmen’ no amount of digging had turned up any connection. From what she could tell it really was a concentrated effort by government and private businesses to work in partnership and rebuild a city once thought a lost cause.

As she stood in the central downtown plaza that goal certainly seemed to have been achieved and then some. The glass and steel spires around her had been designed as a showcase for America similar to what had been done for Dubai and a host of other oil-rich nations. The end result almost felt like stepping forward in time by a few decades. Towering buildings all well spaced out to give ground level pedestrians a feeling of open, airy space as walkways gently rose and fell to allow roads and the new monorail system to pass by. Kara made a mental note to bring Kate here when they had time, it might give her some hope that Gotham really could rise from its current depths.

That would have to wait though, right now she had an appointment to keep. The whole reason for coming was for an exclusive interview with one of the lead architects of this modern miracle to discuss not only how they’d managed it but what the next stage of the metamorphosis might be. She’d actually been surprised when the request had reached her desk but the spokesperson had laughed when Kara explained she wasn’t really much of an architect. 

“That’s okay Mrs Danvers, I think the world has had quite enough of talking about the physical rebuilding of Detroit. In fact that’s why I’m calling you, specifically. We’d like to show everyone this isn’t just somewhere designed to look good in the news. It’s a city designed for its citizens and we can think of no-one better suited to tell that story than you.”

“Well… you know that I don’t write puff pieces, yes? If I agree to this it would be as part of a larger investigation into the city and whether or not it lives up to your promises?”

“And that’s precisely why we’d appreciate you agreeing to this interview. We genuinely believe in Detroit Mrs Danvers, the last thing we want is to try and cover up any problems. If this is going to work, if we’re really going to give people a fresh start here, we need to show that they can trust us to deliver on our promises.

And that had been that. Kara had no trouble talking the editorial board into giving her the assignment, after all it was potentially the biggest human interest story in the country. In truth the hard part had been keeping their enthusiasm in check, letting her do the initial piece on her own rather than expanding it out to a full-blown month-long event or something equally crazy. So she found herself walking along the street towards the redevelopment committee’s surprisingly modest headquarters when a bag slid over her head, a hand slapped over her mouth and arms wrapped around her, picked her up and threw her none-too-gently into what she assumed from the clang and sudden movement was a van.

For a moment she almost fought back. It would have been trivially easy after all. Her x-ray vision had already told her there were five guys in the van with her, one driver, one riding shotgun in the passenger seat, the other three sitting around her. She could take all of them out in less than four seconds and that included making sure the van was safely parked. The problem, of course, was they’d kidnapped world famous reporter Kara Danvers off the street, not Supergirl. Even if she could successfully pretend to have been rescued by a mysterious hero it was almost certain that the thugs themselves would know what happened. One of them lent down and zip-tied her wrists together behind her back and she decided that, for now at least, the best thing she could do would be to play along. As the van settled into normal traffic she wondered what on earth they could want her for…


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Kane eased herself in to the large hot tub in the newly refurbished penthouse suite of Wayne Tower and groaned happily. Kara’s suggestion to do a little remodelling as a self-reward for saving the universe…. again…. had been a great idea and they’d built in all the little luxuries that made crime fighting so much easier. Full roof access, naturally, along with a private elevator to Kate’s office that doubled as a convenient shortcut to the Batcave. Training rooms were a given, though Kara had insisted on using Kryptonian tech from the Fortress to create a forcefield around her space just in case she got a little carried away while hitting the massive concrete blocks that for her were basically light punching bags. Squishy furniture that let tired bodies sink in to blissful comfort, huge four poster beds, a dedicated mini-freezer by the couch stocked with ice cream for properly bad days… it really was a small piece of heaven for the World’s Finest when they needed to take a break from the world.

This though, oh, this was the crowning achievement Kate thought. The tub was big enough for at least eight people but that just meant that one or two could really sprawl out and even swim very small laps if they wanted. Buried in the plumbing was another small piece of Krypton, some alien magic tech letting the water heat and cool with remarkable speed and right now Kate had it as hot as she could stand. Steam rose from the surface and she lent her head back against one of the soft headrests, floating as she felt the tension leach out of her muscles.

A quiet but insistent ringing intruded and she sighed. Of course, of course the moment she got comfortable something would come up. Still, they’d thought of this too and the number of people who could get close enough to trigger that particular door chime was pretty damn small.

“Who is it?” She called, the computer system picking up her words and immediately connecting her to the speakerphone in the lobby.

“Kate, it’s Alex.” That got a surprised eyebrow from Kate. While she would never, ever object to Alex Danvers dropping by unannounced it was a few hours flight from National City so why on earth was she here? Well, she hadn’t said anything instantly so either she didn’t want to risk being overheard or it could wait a minute.

“Come on up.” Kate called and flipped on the bubble jets. By the time Alex had taken the elevator from the lobby a thick film of bubbles had covered the surface of the water. Ever since Alex had walked in on Kara and Kate mid-screw Kate had decided it was open season on trying to embarrass her sister-in-law should the opportunity arise. 

“Kate?” Alex called from the hall.

“I’m in here.” Kate called back and… yep, sure enough, she heard the clack of Alex’s boots on tile as she came straight in to the room.

“Kate I need to… ACK!” Alex didn’t spot the tub until it was a fraction too late and the grin on Kate’s face left her in no doubt that the water beneath the thin, fragile layer of bubbles was definitely a no-clothes zone. 

“Hi Alex, good to see you.” Kate said, enjoying the spluttering and hand waving from the director of the DEO.

“You could have said!”

“Said what?”

“Oh I dunno, how about “I’m in the bath naked, pass me a towel?””

“I only just got in!”

“Alright, then “I’m in the bath naked, talk from the hallway.”

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“NOT HELPING!” Alex snapped. 

“You seem tense, want to join me?”

“KATE!” Alex knew that she shouldn’t be this flustered, should maybe just play along… but the truth was that despite being totally devoted to Kelly and willing to die rather than hurt Kara she couldn’t deny that Kate Kane was smoking hot and there was always that little pull of temptation. If she was entirely honest Alex Danvers just didn’t quite trust herself not to do something phenomenally stupid if she let her guard down around the other woman. Especially when they were alone like this. 

“Or, just a thought, there’s a nice big wicker chair in that corner from which you absolutely cannot see over the lip of this hot tub. Why not sit down and tell me why you came all the way to Gotham.”

“You could have led with that.” Alex pointed out, carefully shuffling her way around, trying to keep her eyes off the tub and the gorgeous brunette who was trying desperately not to laugh.

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides for all I know you came all the way to Gotham because you heard I was in the tub.”

This time the teasing bounced off. Alex had reached the chair and sat down, the extra distance and moment to collect her thoughts restoring her usual steely confidence.

“Uh… you’re sitting down under those bubbles, right?” Alex asked carefully.

“Yes, well… lying down really but close enough. Why?”

“You’re not going to believe this but Kara’s been kidnapped.”

Kate blinked, the sentence not really making much sense. “How?” She asked, bewildered.

“Snatched off the street in Detroit.”

“So… how?” Kate repeated and Alex shrugged.

“No kidding, simple bag over the head and bundle into a van job. No finesse at all but it also wouldn’t have let her do anything without showing who she really is.”

“Lucky idiots.” Kate muttered. “Okay, so do we know why? I’m assuming supervillain plan of some sort?”

“Actually…. No.” Alex said with an apologetic shrug. “Ransom.”

“Come again?”

“Ransom. Demand was sent to CatCo this afternoon. Meet at 17:00 tomorrow with a few million bucks in a bag, swap for the girl.”

“You have GOT to be kidding!” 

“Nope. Oh and this one seems to be specifically targeted at you by the way. Bunch of ‘we know your wife’s got the money so pay up’ nonsense in the ransom note.”

Kate stared at the ceiling trying to let it all sink in. “So just to get this straight. A gang of street thugs kidnap Kara, use her safety to threaten me into giving them a bunch of money and they’ve also told us where and when they’ll be?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

There was a pause then both women dissolved into fits of laughter. “Oh those poor bastards.” Kate chuckled. “Do you think they’ve got any idea how badly this could go for them?”

“Want to take the whole league?” Alex offered still giggling. 

“For five guys? No.”

“You can’t show up in the cowl, that’s way too obvious!” Alex warned but Kate waved a bubble-clad hand at her.

“You think I need Batwoman to take out five morons and save mah woman?” Kate threw a southern drawl onto the last part which set Alex off giggling again. 

“Probably not.” Alex allowed. “Though I suspect by 17:00 tomorrow you may actually need to save five morons from your woman.”

“Good point. She wouldn’t do anything stupid… would she?”

Alex shrugged. “Thankfully they only took her. If there were any innocents around to be threatened then I’d be worried, especially if she doesn’t know there’s a ransom demand. As it is I’m pretty sure she’ll sit tight.”

“She did let them grab her after all.” Kate agreed. “Presumably she’s figured out no matter how dumb they are it’d be hard for them to miss the mild mannered reporter turning into Supergirl in front of them.”

“So… how are you going to play this?”

Kate shrugged, ripples pushing the bubbles up around her. “I’ll fly down tonight, see the sights, head in when they wanted and get the cops in after to mop up the mess.”

“That easy?”

“That easy.” Kate said with a smile. “It really is amazing how everyone seems to forget people can have more skills than the ones they’re known for in the media. Of course that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun with it…”

“Oh?” Alex asked, curious.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Kate said, pulling herself out of the tub without any warning and snickering at the “Eeep" of protest from her sister-in-law as she covered her eyes a fraction of a second too late…


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was finding it incredibly difficult to hang on to her temper. The group that had grabbed her weren’t exactly candidates for the Legion of Doom - frankly they probably wouldn’t even pass the goon entrance exam - and her hands itched to just lay them out and have done with it. But they’d been stupid enough to tell her exactly what they had planned so she knew all she had to do was hang out, wait and let Kate ride to the rescue. Which… while she was hardly going to object at her wife being the hero, playing the role of damsel never sat well with the last daughter of Krypton. 

Still for the most part her kidnappers had been nice enough under the circumstances. They’d taken her to a broken down car factory which, from what she could tell through the grime-covered windows, seemed to be a mile or two from the border of the redeveloped parts of the city. While the bulk of the floor was a mess of broken machines and abandoned parts the office section was surprisingly clean. They’d clearly been using this place as a base for a while and there were beds set up along with a basic kitchen and some halfway decent chairs. 

They’d taken Kara to a side room with a metal bed frame, single mattress, pillow and a small window high up on the wall. For a moment she’d worried that the bed suggested they had something else in mind entirely which would force her hand but they just swapped her zip-tie for a pair of padded locked handcuffs that were tethered to the bed with a steel chain. It meant she could move around almost to the door and either sit or lie on the bed comfortably enough. 

In truth she was actually a little disappointed that they were just after money. For a little while she’d wondered if this was going to be the start of some vast conspiracy involving a rag tag bunch of freedom fighters desperate to tell their story of corruption and violence against the innocent downtrodden residents of the old city. After they’d told her Kate had ‘better show up tomorrow with the money as they really didn’t want to hurt her’ she’d realised that this probably wasn’t a cheesy movie and just another example of common greed. 

On the plus side she’d been able to entertain herself wondering exactly how badly Kate was going to ruin their collective day. As fun as it was to picture Batwoman terrorising these guys Kara quickly discounted that one. Way too much of a coincidence for Batwoman to turn up in Detroit to save a certain blonde reporter. Could she send Kal, that’d be entertaining… but then again the family connections were a little too public and talk about overkill! Besides with all the teasing of her younger cousin Kara had indulged in over the years she didn’t really want to hand him such a gift wrapped comeback as rescuing her from five amateurs with handguns.

For a little while she’d had to fight back giggles imagining Alex bringing the DEO field teams for a quiet chat. That might actually work, after all if the ransom demand went to CatCo there were enough mutual friends there to let the news get back naturally. But Kara didn’t actually want that, it was a complete waste of resources that she knew were badly needed elsewhere and Alex didn’t exactly need the backup anyway. 

As the sun climbed above her window and she heard a far-off church bell ring noon Kara’s favourite option so far was Nia kicking ass and throwing those wonderful dream puns around. It had the right mix of awesome power and ‘not even taking you chumps seriously’ vibe. Plus these days Kara didn’t get as many chances as she’d like to see Dreamer in full flow and would rather enjoy watching from the spectator seats for a change. 

The door clicked open and Kara immediately went on alert. The guy that walked in wasn’t the biggest of the bunch but he did seem to be the nastiest. There was a permanent sneer on his face and an odd scar from the point of his chin up to his right ear. There was also a look in his eyes that Kara really didn’t like and she wiggled a little further away on the bed. 

“Finally…” the man grunted and reached for the slim blonde reporter. 

“Hey, back off!” Kara snapped, bringing her hands around and rattling the steel chain against the metal bed frame. As an alarm it was pretty crude but it did the job as two more of the gang rushed in through the open door.

“Frank, what the hell are you doing?” That came from the one Kara had privately assumed was the leader of the group. 

“Checking.” Frank rumbled the word and shrugged off the smaller of the two men who’d put a hand on his arm.

“Not again. We’ve been through this Frank!”

“You don’t know! We need to be sure!”

“She’s not an alien! Just look at her Frank!” 

“That’s what I’m trying to do. Who know what’s under those clothes?”

“I’m pretty fucking sure I know Frank and you’re not groping her for no damn reason.”

“You. Don’t. Know.” Frank growled and took a step towards Kara. She jumped to her feet and placed her back to the wall as far from him as she could get. She knew she should be trying a little harder to look scared but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Okay, fine. Let’s say you strip her down… what then? Huh? You’re expecting… what, tentacles?”

“Won’t know until we look.”

“You won’t know AFTER you look either!” The leader was clearly getting fed up of the conversation. “Fine, you go ahead and look. But if you do that’s it, you don’t get a cut from this job and you’re going to need somewhere else to call home, understand?”

Frank froze and looked from Kara to his boss and back again.

“But… if she’s an alien we need to know! Can’t let another one of those filth walk away!”

“That’s the deal, what’s it worth to you?”

“I… fine. Fine! But if this goes south because she starts breathing fire I’m not saving you! Not this time!”

“Fair enough. Go grab some lunch, show time in a couple of hours.”

Frank left the room still looking suspiciously at Kara who relaxed slightly but didn’t bother sitting down again. 

“Sorry about that.” The leader looked genuinely sheepish. “It’s not his fault really.”

“Really?” Kara asked, sarcasm dripping from the word.

“Couple of jobs back we thought a hostage was a human. Damn near killed Frank when she lit the room on fire. Did kill a couple of the other guys on the crew. He’s been… edgy about that ever since.”

“If you’re expecting sympathy look somewhere else.” Kara said icily, rattling her restraints for emphasis. “Maybe don’t try and take hostages and you’ll live longer!”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand. After all you live in National City, no wonder the alien propaganda is deep seated.”

Kara just glared and waited for him to trail out of the room taking his flunky with him. For a moment she thought about snapping her chains, ripping her glasses from her face and showing them all just how dangerous aliens were if they wanted to be. After taking some deep, calming breaths she decided it’d be better to let Kate show him just how dangerous humans could be if you decided to kidnap someone they loved.


	4. Chapter 4

They brought Kara down to the ‘shop floor’ of the factory for the exchange itself. She had to admit it wasn’t actually a bad spot with a nice clear avenue between them and the entrance, a ton of cover around the place and overwatch for one of the group to set up looking down on the scene. That last one was going to be a problem, Kara thought, though the fact even that thug only seemed to have a handgun made her a lot more comfortable with the situation.

They’d left the handcuffs on her and attached a much longer chain. She presumed they’d keep hold of one end when the exchange happened and then either let her go once they had the cash or, if they were particularly stupid, try to double cross Kate and take them both for another chunk of change. There was a large red digital clock off to the right side and as it flicked to show 17:00 the door at the far end of the building slid aside and Kate walked in.

Kara had to fight back competing urges. The first was to laugh at the sheer audacity, the second to drool at the sight before her. Kate was dressed head to foot in black, an almost floor-length black coat with a high collar tightly buttoned across her body then fanning out from the waist down to reveal tailored combat trousers and solid boots. The small mirrored sunglasses were a little over the top, Kara thought, but it did complete the Neo cosplay perfectly. It was also stupidly, ridiculously hot with Kate’s hair slicked back and to the right with enough attitude pouring off her to fuel an entire battalion of troops. 

She stalked up the corridor towards her kidnapped wife, a large bag in her hand which, Kara couldn’t help notice, was perfectly styled to match the badass priest outfit down to being made of the same material as the coat. Kara couldn’t help peak beneath the glasses and, sure enough, one glance was enough to let her know that her wife was seriously pissed off. 

“That’s far enough!” Frank’s voice called out from behind Kara. “You got the money?”

Kate raised the bag slightly, the straps straining showing how heavy it was.

“Put it on the X then step back.” Frank told her, gesturing to a large X marked out with hazard tape on the floor.

“Let her go first.” Kate commanded and it *was* a command, Kara thought. It was a clear warning that this wasn’t just another helpless trust fund baby but she really, really doubted they’d pick up on that. It was also a massive turn-on for the Kryptonian and she was pretty damn sure Kate knew that… so she’d probably done so on purpose as if the outfit wasn’t enough of a hint that she wasn’t particularly worried about this one.

“You’re not in a position to make demands little girl.” Frank growled and one of the two men holding Kara pulled a knife and put it to her throat.

“You’d be surprised…” Kate muttered knowing only Kara could possibly hear her. “Well oddly enough I’m not handing over the cash until you’ve let her go. After all what’s to stop you keeping the money and both of us if I do that?”

“Our word of honour.” Frank said with a sarcastic smile.

“So… nothing.” Kate said and Kara heard Frank growl as he stepped forward and snagged her elbow, forcing the one with the knife to snatch the weapon away quickly as she was dragged forward a step or two. Kate noticed it too and the ghost of a smile flashed across her face. So they weren’t looking to hurt their prizes just yet… interesting. Probably meant they intended to keep them both and double dip. Well they were going to be disappointed. 

“Same time then!” Frank snarled. “We meet in the middle, you get this one and we get the money.”

“And then we walk out of here? All of us… no harm, no foul?”

“Of course… you have our word.” Frank said with a mock bow. It was taking all of Kara’s self-control not to laugh at just how deluded the man was. He thought he had every card and total control of the situation completely unaware that his ‘winning’ hand was three beer coasters and a bag of peanuts. 

“Fine.” Kate said and started walking, the bottom half of the coat sliding aside as she strode to the X and dropped the bag at her side, holding out her hand to her wife as Frank stopped Kara a step from Kate’s waiting hand.

“Though now you mention if that keeping you both thing sounds like a good idea.” That was the leader calling from the shadows where Kara had been held. Too smart to expose himself just in case there was something going on… not that it would help of course Kara thought.

“Why am I not surprised?” Kate said, glancing around and Kara suddenly paid very close attention to the glasses as she caught the faintest red gleam on Kate’s pale check. This time she used her x-ray vision on the lenses themselves and saw the hair-thin layer of electronics that were busy feeding Kate the same sort of tactical info her cowl would normally provide. Kate finished her sweep, looked back at Frank… and smiled.

“What’s so funny?” Frank asked, suddenly suspicious.

“You. You are. All of you. So… predictable.” As Kate said the last word she gestured with her left hand at the catwalk above as a distraction from her right shooting out and catching Frank under the chin with the base of her palm. The left swept around and was suddenly full of a thin taser that spat it’s twin barbs into the chest of the man on overwatch. He jerked and collapsed with a cry, the pistol clattering to the floor far below. 

Kara ‘stumbled’ forward a step and extended her right leg. Kate was already moving, their actions perfectly synchronised as she used the offered platform to spring up and land a side kick to Frank’s face. As he crashed to the ground swearing she dashed forward, dodging to her right and left as bullets flew. She heard the voice ahead of her shout to hold fire but she really didn’t care if their intentions were to kill or capture. Her actions had been set the moment they’d gone after the woman she loved. Kate gathered herself and dove forward, catching the third thug around the shoulders and using her momentum to flip him over and send him crashing into a very solid metal fabrication machine. 

Kate rolled as she hit the ground, moving like lightning to get closer to the one she’d assumed was their leader. As realisation dawned of just how screwed they were he brought his pistol to bear but it was far, far too late. She tucked and sprang upwards, hands flying with surgical precision to strike his head and neck, a knee smashing into his gut to leave him gasping for air in the second or so he had before she brought her elbow down hard on the back of his head.

Just like that the gang of five were reduced to the cursing Frank who’d made it back to his feet and pulled a wicked looking curved knife from his jacket. Kate turned and slowly walked towards him, not a hair out of place and her glasses still perfectly balanced on her face. 

“What the fuck are you?” Frank asked, a wild look in his eyes.

Kate just laughed. “To borrow a line from one of my city’s more famous bad guys: I’m your reckoning.”

“I knew it, another stinking alien!”

That hadn’t been where Kate had expected this to go and she saw Kara roll her eyes behind Frank. “You really need to do your research before pulling stunts like this. I trained at Point Rock, top cadet of my class. You idiots aren’t even good practice.”

“What? But… there’s…. You’re a real estate developer!”

“Again, do your homework. I was expelled a week before graduation. Not having the commission doesn’t mean you forget the hell you went through and everything you learned. Talking of…” Kate turned slightly, sliding her left foot back, her right foot forward a little for balance, raised her right hand and beckoned in a ‘come on’ gesture.

Frank charged. Of course he did, Kate thought with disgust. No talent or subtlety at all, just raw power and a talent for pain. The knife slashed towards her but she casually blocked the blow with her arm, forcing his knife hand up and away. She kicked down and caught him right above the knee, shoving the knee cap down a few very significant inches. She hit him four more times before he finished collapsing, making sure when he finally made friends with the ground he was very, very unlikely to move for a while.

“Sorry I’m late.” Kate apologised to Kara. “Traffic was terrible.”

“Well you’ll have to do better next time.”

“Oh I suspect there won’t be a next time. Not once this lot get through telling their story in the local lockup. Which reminds me.” She reached inside her coat and pulled a mobile phone from a hidden pocket. “Okay, they’re all yours.” 

“Detroit police?”

“Yeah, they’re about half a mile in that general direction.” Kate said waving at the far wall. “None of this lot are getting away so we can get moving.”

“Uh, don’t you want to grab the money?” Kara asked as Kate took her hand and started to walk out of the building.

“Why? I’ve got everything I care about right here.”

“Awwwww….”

“Also two breeze blocks aren’t going to bankrupt me.”

Kara laughed and leant in to kiss her ‘rescuer’. “I love you, you know that right?”

“Why do you think I go to all this trouble?”

“Any ideas how I should thank my hero?”

“How do you feel about PVC trench-coats?”

“Need a Trinity to your Neo huh?”

“Well why waste a perfectly good outfit…?” Kate teased as they waked out the door leaving the gang groaning behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate felt Kara stir in her arms and move ever so slowly around to slide out of bed. Kate let her leave, wondering if she’d have to go after her in a few minutes. To her relief Kara just walked to the large floor-to-ceiling window and stared out at the futuristic skyline of this new Detroit. Even here the aesthetic had penetrated the room as the window didn’t bother with anything as old fashioned as curtains, settling instead for an adjustable two way filter. Complete privacy for those inside, anything from crystal clear views to pitch darkness when looking out. Kate lay still and just watched her wife’s naked form silhouetted against the city beyond. God she was perfect Kate thought… how on earth had she ended up with this woman in her life? Suddenly, just for a second, Kate felt a small stab of fear and had to muffle a sob. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked gently over her shoulder and Kate laughed, throwing the sheets back to get out and walk over to the blonde vision.

“I thought that was going to be my line?”

“You first.” Kara said, leaning back to kiss Kate and slip into her open arms.

“Nothing really. Just… it was like, just for a moment, I relived today as if you were a normal human and the thought of having you in that situation, maybe losing you like that.” Kate shuddered and squeezed Kara tight. “I can’t imagine how anyone, uh, normal gets through something like this.”

“Same way we all do. With a brave heart and the right people around to support them.” Kara said gently. 

“I guess. Now… how about you?”

“That guy, Frank? Had a major anti-alien problem.”

“Not that surprising, surely? Didn’t exactly seem the most open minded type.”

“I know but even beyond that. Tried to come in and strip search me when they weren’t looking.”

“You’re sure he wasn’t trying to… well…”

“Actually, yeah, didn’t seem to be anything sexual in it at all.”

“So what was the point in strip searching you then?”

“Tentacle check.” Kara said with a smile and, sure enough, she felt Kate’s hands start to slide over her body from hip to throat.

“Pretty sure I’d have noticed by now but let me check again.” Kate whispered seductively and Kara shivered as warm lips traced her neck and shoulder.

“Mmmm, that’s good…” Kara reached back and gently pulled Kate’s head in a little closer, felt her nuzzle in to her neck, her short hair tickling Kara’s cheek.

“One thug thinking you might be an alien has you brooding?” Kate asked quietly, her hands settling into movements that were more soothing than sexual on Kara’s sides and stomach.

“No. But he’s not the first recently. Remember that alien family we helped with a stuck kitty in Gotham? They told me things weren’t going well between humans and aliens. I checked it out but couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary…”

“You think you missed something?” Kate asked, her own mind starting to work the problem alongside Kara. If there was one thing Kate trusted more than anything in the universe it was Kara’s instincts for trouble.

“I think I should probably take another look.” Kara admitted. “Might be nothing but… but I’ve thought that before and it almost cost us everything.”

At Kate’s slightly confused look dimly reflected in the window Kara laughed softly. “Oh, right, sorry. Wrong Earth!”

“Ah. One of these days you need to write your history on Earth 38. Sell it to a comic company or something, you’ll make a fortune!”

“Not a chance, have you seen how they draw me when they’re pulling from real life?”

“Yeah, it’s… uh… flattering?”

“Not quite the word I’d have gone with love. If my suit was really that tight I’d spend my entire life sewing seams! If they had free reign to imagine another universe version of me they’d… “

“Give you double D’s on this wonderful figure and no bra?” Kate asked slyly, her hands returning to their wandering ways over Kara’s bare skin.

“And give my suit a boob window into the bargain!”

“Umm…”

“No. Don’t even ask.”

“Okay, fair. So sell it to TV instead, just avoid HBO and you’ll be fine.”

Kara chuckled and nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind if you ever decide I need to pay half the bills around here.”

“Trust me, services rendered will always be a payment option.” Kate said as she pressed herself against Kara’s naked back. “You were saying about Earth 38?”

“Mmm? Oh, right. Year before Crisis… actually now that I think about it the year I met you! Big wave of anti-alien sentiment stoked up by Lex behind the scenes. Not that he needed to do much stoking. By the time I realised how serious things were it was a major problem and Lex came this close to winning.” With a grin Kara spun around, reached out and pinched Kate’s nipples between her fingers. She saw her wife hiss in pain and pleasure and couldn’t resist giving her a quick kiss.

“So… you don’t want to risk it getting that bad again?” Kate asked, trying to ignore the wonderful pressure from Kara’s fingers.

“Exactly. Last thing we want is to ignore it and the pressure to build up again.” Kara said deadpan, adding a little more force.

“Yeah, that’d… mmm…. That’d be… that’d be a problem.” Kate groaned, pulling Kara’s lips to hers again and showering them with quick, passionate kisses.

“I’ll go talk to that family, see if they’ve got any… insider knowledge.” Kara said, struggling slightly for a good double entendre as she slipped a thigh between Kate’s legs.

“Pulitzer-worthy.” Kate commentated dryly, her hands cupping Kara’s ass and pulling her close. “I’ll see what I can turn up from the housing side. It’s amazing what a good backdoor route that can be.”

Kara gasped and practically purred as Kate’s hand went exactly where Kara had hoped it would. 

“Ooohhhh that’s…. Kate!” The word was a moan of desire and Kate somehow managed to rip her eyes away from Kara Danvers long enough to check the gap to the bed. Too far for Kate’s taste and the burning need to pleasure her wife…

“Well that’s tomorrow planned out. Now however do I get your mind off this need to brood…” Kate teased.

“Sounds… tricky….” Kara agreed, the words gasped around the need to groan as Kate’s hands explored erogenous zones that only the brunette had ever found on the Kryptonian’s exquisite body. Certainly Kara had never known quite how sensitive the curve of her hip was to just the right touch…

“I think I see a way…” Kate murmured, gently pushing Kara back until her butt bumped into the window. It wasn’t as if anyone could actually see in but with the view of the city so clear behind Kara it was almost trivial to believe their actions were on full display to the world. Kate took one last deep, passionate kiss from her wife then slowly started to work her way down that perfect body, her lips kissing their way down as she sank gracefully to her knees before the woman she loved more than she’d ever thought possible. Her hands repositioned to wrap around Kara’s ass and pull her closer, making sure they were both comfortable as Kate settled in to enjoy the prize waiting for her right in front of her eyes…


End file.
